pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Абхазия
| Провозглашение независимости = 23 июля 1992 | Независимость от = Грузии | Дипломатическое признание = частично | Столица = СухумКонституция Республики Абхазия - статья 10 | Крупнейшие города = СухумКонституция Республики Абхазия - статья 4 (43,7 тыс.), Гагра (10,7 тыс.), Гудаута (7,7 тыс.) |Должности руководителей = Президент Вице-президент Премьер-министр |Руководители = Сергей Багапш Александр Анкваб Сергей Шамба |Место по территории = 163 |Территория = 8600 |Процент воды = незначительный |Население = 250 000 (оценка) |Год переписи = 2000 |Плотность населения = 29 |Валюта = российский рубль (RUB, код 643)Фактически используемая валюта, апсарЭмитирована 26.09.08, не является национальной валютой, относится к категории памятных монетhttp://www.abkhaziagov.org/ru/president/press/news/detail.php?ID=13817&phrase_id=51222 |Телефонный код = |Используемый часовой пояс = |Примечания = }} thumb|300px|Абхазия Абха́зия ( — Апсны́ — (в переводе с абхазского «страна апсов (абхазов)», по народной этимологии — «страна души») , , Апхазе́ти (а не «Абхазети» как иногда ошибочно указывают) — де-факто, самостоятельная Республика Абхазия, ; согласно конституции Грузии — Автономная Республика Абхазия, ) — регион в западной части Закавказья, на юго-восточном побережье Чёрного моря, фактически является частично признанным государством Республика Абхазия. В прошлом — Социалистическая Советская Республика Абхазия и Абхазская Автономная Советская Социалистическая Республика (в составе Грузинской ССР). Согласно конституции Грузии, является частью Грузии. Фактически Абхазия центральными властями Грузии не контролируется. Независимость Абхазии признана Российской Федерацией (26 августа 2008)Указ Президента Российской Федерации от 26.08.2008 № 1260., Никарагуа (5 сентября 2008)Официальный декрет Президента Никарагуа от 5.09.2008 № 47-2008., Венесуэлой (10 сентября 2009)http://top.rbc.ru/politics/10/09/2009/328391.shtml РБК — Венесуэла признала независимость Южной Осетии и Абхазии., Республикой Науру (15 декабря 2009)«Независимость Абхазии признали науруанцы» — Lenta.ru (15.12.2009), а также частично признанной Республикой Южная Осетия, непризнанной Приднестровской Молдавской Республикой и, кроме того, де-факто признана самопровозглашённой Нагорно-Карабахской Республикой . Состоит из 7 исторических областей (об этом напоминают 7 звёзд на государственном флаге) — Садзын (Джигетия), Бзыпын, Гума, Абжуа, Самырзакан, Дал-Цабал, Псху-АибгаГосударственные символы — ФлагКонституция Республики Абхазия Статья 4.. Подавляющему большинству нынешнего населения Абхазии было предоставлено российское гражданствоПарламент Абхазии: фактическую независимость надо лишь легитимировать в соответствии с Уставом ООН (данные на 2006 год). Большинство населения (в том числе почти всё грузинское население — более 200 тыс. человек) было вынуждено покинуть Абхазию в результате вооружённого конфликта начала 1990-х гг. и этнических чисток, проводившихся обеими сторонами во время и после конфликтаПостановление ООН о праве беженцев на возвращение в Абхазию от 15 мая 2008 г. Постановление съезда ОБСЕ от 6 декабря 1994 года «Georgia/Abkhazia: violations of the laws of war and Russia’s rol in the conflict», отчёт организации Хьюман Райтс Вотч о грузино-абхазском конфликте, март 1995. . По состоянию на 2008 год, часть беженцев (около 45 тыс.) вернулась на места своего прежнего проживания — в основном, в ГалУправление Верховного комиссара ООН по делам беженцев: Georgia IDP and Returnee Consolidated Project Concept Notes, 01.07.2008: Approximately 45,000 people have returned to Abkhazia (primarily Gali). . Абхазия выпускает свои почтовые маркиПочтовые марки Абхазии. В качестве денежной единицы применяется российский рубльАбхазия отказалась менять рубли на новую валюту, кроме того, с 26.09.08 Национальный Банк Абхазии ввёл в обращение памятные и юбилейные монеты абхазской денежной единицы апсарИнформационное сообщение Банка Абхазии о выпуске в обращение памятных монет из драгоценных металлов. История География left|thumb|200px|Карта Абхазии thumb|left|200px|Вид на озеро Инкит близ Пицунды Абхазия расположена в северо-западной части Закавказья между реками Псоу и Ингур, на юго-западе омывается Чёрным морем. Побережье, длиной более 210 км, мало изрезанное, часто встречаются широкие галечные пляжи. Морские просторы, субтропическая растительность, бурные реки и вершины Большого Кавказа придают Абхазии исключительную живописность. Климат Климат Абхазии обусловлен её прибрежным положением и наличием высокогорных хребтов. На побережье климат влажный субтропический. Средняя температура января от +2 до +4 °C. Средняя температура августа от +22 до +24. Среднее количество осадков — около 1500 мм в год. В горах четко выражена высотная поясность, что обусловливает большие различия в климате различных горных местностей. Субтропический климат в горах простирается приблизительно до отметки в 400 м. Вечные снега лежат на высоте от 2700-3000 м. Рельеф Бо́льшую часть территории республики (около 75 %) занимают отроги Главного (Водораздельного) хребта, ограничивающего Абхазию с севера, — Гагрский, Бзыбский, Абхазский и Кодорский хребты. Наивысшая точка хребта — гора Домбай-Ульген (4046 м). Через Главный хребет в Абхазию ведут перевалы — Клухорский (2781 м), Марухский (2739 м) и другие. В настоящее время дороги, ведущие через перевалы из Абхазии в Грузию, заминированы, и сообщение по ним не осуществляется. С юго-востока в Абхазию заходит, постепенно сужаясь, Колхидская низменность. Узкая полоса низменности тянется вдоль побережья к северо-западу от реки Кодор. Между горами и низменностями — пояс холмистых предгорий. В Абхазии развиты карстовые явления (пещеры Воронья, Абрскила, Анакопийская и др.). В Абхазии находится самая глубокая карстовая пещера мира — полость Крубера-Воронья (глубина 2080 метров), находящаяся неподалёку от Гагры. В шести километрах от Гагры находится живописная гора Мамзышха. Гидрология thumb|right|250px|Озеро Рица Реки принадлежат бассейну Чёрного моря. Наиболее значительные из них — Кодор (Кудры), Бзыбь, Кяласур, Гумиста — многоводны, богаты гидроэнергией (потенциальные гидроэнергетические ресурсы свыше 3,5 млн квт). Питание рек преимущественно дождевое и снеговое; имеет место весенне-летнее половодье. В горах расположены живописные озёра Рица и Амткял. Гегский водопад пользуется большой популярностью у туристов. В фильме «Приключения Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона» сцена о схватке Холмса с профессором Мориарти у Рейхенбахского водопада снималась в Абхазии, у Гегского водопада.Интернет-памятник фильму «Приключения Шерлока Холмса и Доктора Ватсона» Почвы На низменностях и в предгорьях сочетаются болотные, субтропические подзолистые, краснозёмные и желтозёмные почвы. В горах до высоты 1700 м — перегнойно-карбонатные и бурые лесные почвы, выше — дерновые и дерново-травянистые горно-луговые. Флора и фауна Флора Абхазии включает более 2000 видов растений из которых 149 видов представлены древесными и кустарниковыми формами, остальные травянистыми. Около 400 видов — эндемики Кавказа, а свыше 100 видов встречаются на планете только в Абхазии. Лесами покрыто свыше 55 % площади республики. В причерноморской полосе, наиболее освоенной под культурную растительность (субтропические, технические, плодовые и декоративные культуры, посевы зерновых и др.) и в ущельях встречаются отдельные массивы широколиственных лесов (граб, грабинник, дуб, каштан и др.) и ольшаников. На мысе Пицунда сохранилась роща реликтовой пицундской сосны. В горах преобладают буковые (местами с самшитом во втором ярусе), на верхней части склонов — пихтовые и еловые леса. С 2000 м начинаются субальпийское криволесье, альпийские луга и скально-щебенистая растительность. В лесах встречаются медведь, кабан, рысь, благородный олень, косуля; в высокогорьях — серна, кавказский тетерев; на низменностях — шакал; в реках и озёрах — форель, лосось, сазан, судак и другие виды рыб. На территории Абхазии расположены Рицинский, Гумистский, Пицундский заповедники. Население Точные данные о численности населения Абхазии отсутствуют. Согласно переписи, проведенной в 2003 году численность населения Абхазии составляет 215972 человекЭтнокавказ Этносостав Абхазии 2003, однако, по данным грузинских властей, рассматривающих Абхазию как часть Грузии, численность населения Абхазии составила около 179000 в 2003 г. и 178000 в 2005 году.Statistical Yearbook of Georgia 2005: Population, Table 2.1, p. 33, Department for Statistics, Tbilisi (2005) В результате грузино-абхазского конфликта 1992—1993 годов численность населения Абхазии, сократилась более чем вдвое — на момент переписи 1989 года в СССР оно составляло 525061 человек, из них абхазы — 95853 человек.Всесоюзная перепись населения 1989 года. Национальный состав населения по республикам СССР Языки В 1938 г. в абхазском языке был введён алфавит на основе грузинской графики, однако, в 1954 г. после смерти И. В. Сталина Абхазская письменность возвратилась на кириллическую основу (в период с 1926 по 1938 гг. Абхазская письменность переводилась на латиницу, см. Латинизация). Государственный язык Республики Абхазия — абхазский. Русский язык наряду с абхазским признаётся языком государственных и других учреждений. Государство гарантирует всем этническим группам, проживающим в Абхазии, их право на свободное использование родного языкаКонституция Республики Абхазия — статья 6. Религия Даже после оттока грузинского населения большинство населения Абхазии составляют христиане. Согласно опросам, распределение конфессий в 2003 году было следующим Крылов А. Б. Секрет абхазской веротерпимости. НГ-религия от 17 марта 2004.. * 60 % — христиане * 16 % — мусульмане * 3 % — приверженцы абхазской религии * 5 % — язычники * 8 % — атеисты (неверующие) * 2 % — прочие конфессии * 6 % затруднились ответить Согласно исследованиям, проведенным Институтом востоковедения РАН в 1994—1998 годах, по существу большинство абхазов — язычники, даже если формально считаются христианами или мусульманами . Христиане в Абхазии не посещают церкви или посещают их редко, не причащаются и не соблюдают постов. Мусульмане там едят свинину, пьют вино и не делают обрезания. Практически никто не читает Библию или Коран. Все религиозные праздники — христианские, мусульманские и языческие — отмечаются совместно представителями разных религий, а само празднование в большинстве случаев сводится к застолью.Крылов А. Б. Религия современных абхазов: реликт прамонотеизма. Впрочем, многие абхазы отказываются считать традиционную абхазскую религию языческой, утверждая, что верят в Единого Бога — Творца всего сущего (Анцэа, или Анцва), невидимого и вездесущего. Часть учёных-религиоведов с этим мнением соглашается.Л Регельсон., И.Хварцкия. Земля Адама. Сух., 1997. с.4. Есть даже гипотеза о том, что абхазская религия — уникальный пример изначального монотеизма, древнейшей религии человечества — реликт, доживший до наших дней. В Абхазии сейчас имеются несколько десятков православных храмов, пять действующих языческих святилищ, две действующие мечети и одна синагога. Абхазия, по мнению самих абхазов, — это земля, избранная Богом за её красоту, а народ Абхазии — её доверенный хранитель. Большинство опрошенных (1997) сообщили, что они сами или их родственники имеют традиционные святилища, либо обращались за помощью к таким святилищам. Позиции традиционной абхазской религии определённо укрепляются. Православная церковь Абхазии, ранее подчинённая грузинской, теперь попала в сложное положение. Зарубежные абхазские общины в последние годы предпринимают усилия по репатриации абхазской диаспоры и повышению влияния ислама.См. мнение А. Мухина, руководителя Центра политической информации, в статье:Турция и Россия обсудят экономику и ситуацию в Закавказье Административное деление right|300px Смотрите также: Список населённых пунктов Абхазии Международные отношения * 19 января 1992 года Верховный Совет Юго-Осетинской автономной области принял решение провозгласить независимость от Грузии и преобразовать автономную область в республику Южная Осетия. Однако, до войны в Южной Осетии в августе 2008 года, самостоятельность Южной Осетии и Абхазии не вызвала широкого международного резонанса или поддержки. Независимость была признана только этими республиками между собой, а также другими непризнанными государствами на постсоветской территории. В 1990 году Грузия выходила из состава СССР. По мнению Олега Хлестова, по закону от 4 апреля 1990 года любая автономная республика имела право решить свою судьбу. Согласно Хлестову, на основании этого закона в республике Южная Осетия был проведен референдум о том, что она не входит в состав Грузии и не выходит вместе с ней из Советского Союза, а остаётся вне Грузии и будет в дальнейшем стремиться войти в состав Российской республики. Правовой статус Южной Осетии был определён, была принята конституция«Южную Осетию приближают к независимости» По отношению к четырём государствам постсоветского пространства, не являющимися членами ООН — Республике Абхазия, Приднестровской Молдавской Республике, Нагорно-Карабахской Республике и Южной Осетии — часто используют термин Содружество непризнанных государств (СНГ-2)Не путать с Содружеством Независимых Государств — СНГ. Республика Абхазия является членом сообщества «За демократию и права народов» и Организации наций и народов, не имеющих представительства. Вооружённый конфликт 2008 года в Южной Осетии привел к резкому изменению обстановки в регионе. После подписания плана Медведева — Саркози по мирному урегулированию, независимость обеих республик была признана Россией. В ответ парламент Грузии принял постановление «Об оккупации Российской Федерацией территорий Грузии»Об оккупации территорий Грузии Российской Федерацией. Впоследствии был принят соответствующий закон. Последующая реакция других стран и международных организаций проявилась в основном в реакции на признание независимости Россией, и, в меньшей степени, на сам факт провозглашения независимости. * 26 августа 2008 года независимость Абхазии и Южной Осетии признала Российская Федерация * 5 сентября 2008 года независимость Абхазии и Южной Осетии признала Никарагуа * 10 сентября 2009 года независимость Абхазии и Южной Осетии признала Венесуэла * 15 декабря 2009 года независимость Абхазии признала Республика Науру Экономика Основой экономики Абхазии в настоящий момент являются розничная торговля и туризм. По данным минэкономики Абхазии, торговля обеспечивает 60 % валового продукта, а туризм — треть налоговых поступлений. В 2007 году в республику приехали около 400 000 туристов. Бюджет республики в 2007 году сложился без дефицита: 1,43 млрд рублей доходов и 1,42 млрд — расходов. Главные расходы — на оборону и милицию (484 млн рублей) и образование (174,8 млн рублей).Абхазия и Южная Осетия давно связаны с Россией — рублем Развитие экономики сдерживается из-за неурегулированного статуса республики. Краткосрочные перспективы в Сухуме связывают с Олимпиадой-2014 и освоением её бюджета. Долгосрочные — с морскими портами и туризмом. 17 сентября 2009 года возобновлено морское пассажирское сообщение между Абхазией и Россией.Возобновлено морское сообщение между Россией и Абхазией, seanews.ru, 17 сентября 2009 Курорты * Авадхара Туризм Здравоохранение и долгожители Среди всех местностей СССР Абхазия являлась рекордсменом по количеству долгожителей на душу населения. В 1956 году в АбхССР жило 2 144 человека в возрасте 90 лет и старше; из них 270 — старше ста, а 11 — старше 120 лет. Среди абхазских долгожителей не было угрюмых и злых людей; у абхазов существует поговорка: «''Злые люди долго не живут''». Виноделие Авиатранспорт Железнодорожный транспорт Банковская сфера Сотовая связь Вооружённые силы Абхазии Абхазско-грузинская граница Культура Музыка Абхазская народная музыка многоголосна. Музыкальный строй абхазских песен (культовых, охотничьих, трудовых) свидетельствует об их древнем происхожденииМузыкальная энциклопедия. Гл. ред. Ю. В. Келдыш. Т 1. А — Гонг. 1072 стб. с илл. М.: Советская энциклопедия, 1973. Национальные музыкальные инструменты: аюмаа (угловая арфа), ахымаа (инструмент типа цитры), апхерца (2-х струнный смычковый инструмент), ачарпын (род флейты). Собиранием и записью абхазского музыкального фольклора занимались А. М. Баланчивадзе, Г. 3. Чхиквадзе, В. В. Ахобадзе, Д. Н. Шведов, Ш. М. Мшвелидзе, И. Е. Кортуа, А. Позднеев, Н.Чанба и др. На основе абхазского фольклора создан ряд музыкальных произведений: опера «Изгнанники» Д. Н. Шведов, «Мзия» Баланчивадзе (поставлена в 1949 году в Тбилисском театре оперы и балета. Театр Истоки театральной культуры Абхазии в народных играх, обрядах и устном народном творчестве.Большая советская энциклопедия. Гл. ред. А. М. Прохоров, 3-е изд. Т. 1. А — Ангоб. 1969. 608 стр., илл.; 47 л. илл. и карт, 1 отд. л. табл. В 1921 году, после установления в Абхазии Советской власти, начала работать театральная труппа. В 1930 году в Сухуме был открыт Абхазский национальный театр. В 1967 году театру было присвоено имя С. Чанба. Архитектура * Ацангуара — древние сооружения из небольших необработанных камней в виде оград, приблизительно датируемые VI—X веками. Государственные праздники Праздничные нерабочие дни: * 1 — 2 января — Новый год * 7 января — Рождество Христово * 13 января — Ажьырныхуа/Хечхуама (День сотворения мира, обновления) * 8 марта — Международный женский день * 9 мая — День Победы * 26 августа — День независимости (признания) Республики Абхазия * 30 сентября — День независимости (освобождения) Республики Абхазия * 26 ноября — День Конституции Республики Абхазия * в 2009 — 27 ноября — Курбанныхуа (Курбан-Байрам) Праздничные рабочие дни: * 11 октября — День Вооружённых Сил Республики Абхазия * 23 июля — День Флага Республики Памятные рабочие дни: * 23 мая — День Святого Апостола Симона Канонита * 31 мая — День памяти жертв Кавказской войны и насильственного выселения горских народов Кавказа * 14 августа — День памяти защитников Отечества * 14 декабря — День памяти детей, погибших в Отечественной войне в Абхазии (1992—1993 гг.) (День памяти жертв Латской трагедии) Средства массовой информации Телевидение В Абхазии осуществляют вещание 7 российских каналов, а также АГТРК, Абаза ТВ, InterTV. Общедоступные телеканалы являются обязательными для распространения на всей территории Республики Абхазия и бесплатными для потребителей. Эфирная наземная трансляция общедоступных обязательных телеканалов на всей территории Абхазии осуществляется совместным абхазо-российским предприятием «Экран». Телевизионные студии В Абхазии осуществляют свою работу несколько телевизионных студий. * Аспект ТВ * AbRec TV — Abkhazia Reconsidered Радиостанции * Radio SOMA * Абхазское радио Печатные издания В крупных городах республики издаются следующие газеты: * «Республика Абхазия» * «Эхо Абхазии» * «Нужная Газета» * «Айдгылара» * «Форум» * «Чегемская Правда» * «Новый День» * «Бзыбь» Около 300 наименований научных журналов по основным отраслям науки представляется ежегодно в Сухуме на выставке российских научных периодических изданий. Крупными издательствами журналов являются Академиздатцентра «Наука» РАН, «Медицина-Здоровье», «Фолиум», «Династия», «Бионика», «Школьная Пресса», «Первое сентября», Издательство Московского университета, «Юридическая периодика», «Перспектива», «Эдипресс-Конлига». Журналы: * «Абхазия» * «Фатима» Государственное информационное агентство Республики Абхазия — Апсныпресс. Социальная сфера Образование После войны 1992—1993 годов Абхазия перешла на российские стандарты образования.Оказывается, русский язык — «средство расовой дискриминации», georgiatimes.info, 26.01.2009 Знаменитые уроженцы Абхазии * Беслан и Руслан Аджинджалы * Владислав Ардзинба — хеттолог, первый президент Абхазии * Сергей Багапш — нынешний президент Абхазии * Лаврентий Берия — государственный и политический деятель * Лео Бокерия — кардиохирург * Илья Векуа * Юрий Воронов * Ксения Георгиади * Хибла Герзмава * Алексей Гогуа * Дмитрий Гулиа — абхазский писатель и драматург * Диана Гурцкая — поп-певица * Виталий Дараселия — советский футболист * Шалва Инал-Ипа * Фазиль Искандер — прозаик и поэт * Сергей Кириенко — бывший премьер России * Михаил Александрович Лакербай — писатель, драматург, театровед * Нестор Лакоба — руководитель Абхазии в 30-е годы * Станислав Лакоба * Шарах Пачалия — театральный режиссёр, актёр, драматург, народный артист СССР (1982) * Гиви Смыр — первооткрыватель Новоафонской пещеры (1961). С 2001 года директор пещерного комплекса. * Зураб Соткилава — советский оперный певец * Рауль Хаджимба * Леван Цагурия — профессиональный борец сумо, первым из европейцев достигший уровня сэкитори * Ахрик Цвейба * Самсон Чанба * Нодар Чанба * Александр Шервашидзе * Баграт Шинкуба * Александр Шоуа * Трапизонян, Галуст Парнакович — герой Абхазии, депутат Галерея Image: Novoafonsky monastyr.jpg|Новоафонский монастырь Image: GagraColonnade.jpg| Гагра Image: Gegsky1.jpg| Гегский водопад Image: Sukhum1.jpg| Вид Сухум 1 Image: Aloisi_villa_Sukhumi.jpg|Вид Сухум 2 Image:On_quay._Sukhum.jpg|На набережной Сухум Image:Botanical garden.Sukhum.jpg|Сухумский ботанический сад Image:Dramatic theatre Chanba.jpg|Драматический театр им. Чанба. Сухум См. также * Признание Россией независимости Абхазии и Южной Осетии * Абхазский паспорт * Грузино-абхазский конфликт * Операторы сотовой связи Абхазии (Аквафон-GSM и А-Мобайл) * Советская Социалистическая Республика Абхазия * Абхазская литература * Конституция Абхазии * Провозглашение независимости Абхазии * Тарба (абхазская фамилия) * Абхазская аристократия * «Нарты из Абхазии» * Ингурская ГЭС Примечания Топографические карты * * Ссылки * Официальный сайт Президента Республики Абхазия * Официальный сайт правительства Автономной Республики Абхазия (грузинской региональной администрации) * Акт о государственной независимости Республики Абхазия * Конституция Республики Абхазия * Государственное информационное агентство республики Абхазия «Апсныпресс» * Вся Абхазия. Общество, политика и бизнес в стране. * АПСНЫ.ru — АБХАЗСКИЙ ПОРТАЛ * Абхазия сегодня — информационный портал * Абхазия.com — Всё о туризме в Абхазии * Apsny-Life. Жизнь Абхазии в видео и фотографиях. * Археология и этнография Абхазии * Исторические документы по Абхазии * Новейшая история Абхазии * Подробные данные о населении Абхазии по переписям 1886, 1926, 1939, 1959, 1970, 1979, 1989, 2003 годов * Официальный сайт Абхазской Православной Епархии * Географическая карта республики Абхазия на сайте "Руниверс" * Гулиа Д.И., История Абхазии. Этнография на сайте "Руниверс" * Карта-схема Республики Абхазия на сайте "Руниверс" * Ландшафтная карта республики Абхазия на сайте "Руниверс" * Лукин А.Л., Материалы по археологии Бзыбской Абхазии на сайте "Руниверс" Категория:Абхазия ab:Аҧсны af:Abchasië an:Abhasia ar:أبخازيا az:Abxaziya bat-smg:Abkazėjė be:Абхазія be-x-old:Абхазія bg:Абхазия bn:আবখাজিয়া bs:Abhazija ca:Abkhàzia ce:Абхази ceb:Abkhazia crh:Abhaziya cs:Abcházie cu:Абхаꙁі́ꙗ cv:Абхази da:Abkhasien de:Abchasien el:Αμπχαζία en:Abkhazia eo:Abĥazio es:Abjasia et:Abhaasia eu:Abkhazia fa:آبخاز fi:Abhasia fr:Abkhazie frp:Abkhazie ga:An Abcáis gl:Abkhazia gv:Yn Abcaaish he:אבחזיה hi:अबखाजिया hif:Abkhazia hr:Abhazija hu:Abházia hy:Աբխազիա id:Abkhazia ie:Abkhazia io:Abkhazia is:Abkasía it:Abcasia ja:アブハジア jv:Abkhazia ka:აფხაზეთი kab:Abxazya kk:Абхазия ko:압하스 krc:Абхазия ku:Abxazya kv:Абхазия la:Abascia lad:Abjasia lt:Abchazija lv:Abhāzija mk:Апхазија ml:അബ്ഖാസിയ mr:अबखाझिया ms:Abkhazia nl:Abchazië nn:Abkhasia no:Abkhasia os:Абхази pam:Abkhazia pl:Abchazja pt:Abecásia ro:Abhazia sah:Абхазия scn:Abkhàzzia sco:Abkhazia sh:Abhazija simple:Abkhazia sk:Abcházsko sl:Abhazija sq:Abkhazia sr:Абхазија sv:Abchazien sw:Abkhazia szl:Abchazyjo ta:அப்காசியா te:అబ్‌ఖజియా th:อับฮาเซีย tk:Abhaziýa tl:Abkasya tr:Abhazya tt:Abxazía uk:Абхазія vi:Abkhazia vo:Labkasän war:Abkhazia yo:Abkhazia zh:阿布哈茲